Question: $\dfrac{10}{12} + \dfrac{3}{10} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{10}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{10}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{10 \times 5}{12 \times 5}}$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 6}{10 \times 6}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{50}{60}}$ ${\dfrac{18}{60}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{50} + {18}}{60} $ $ = \dfrac{68}{60}$